Хеталия: Страны Оси (Сезон 1)
Первый Сезон «Хеталия: Страны Оси» — основанное на одноимённом веб-комиксе Хидэкадзу Химаруи аниме, премьера которого состоялась 24 января 2009 года. Страны Оси — это страны фашистского блока (страны «Оси́», по термину «''Ось Рим-Берлин-Токио''»; гитлеровская коалиция) — военный союз Германии, Италии, Японии. Аниме повествует о жизни и приключениях антропоморфных стран, поскольку они живут через исторические события и взаимодействуют с акцентом на различия в культуре и положительных и отрицательных японских стереотипов о других странах. До 17 июля 2009 года первый сезон аниме транслировался на веб-сайте «''Animate.TV''». Описание Повторяющиеся сюжетные линии в этом сезоне включают в себя формирование Стран Оси до начала Второй мировой войны, сложная культурная и историческая история, окружающая Союзные Войска Второй мировой войны, правление Священной Римской империи Северной Италией до Тридцатилетней войны, американской Революции, тесных отношениях между Швейцарией и Лихтенштейном, который начался после Первой мировой войны и вымышленного попадания Стран Оси и Союзных Войск на тропический остров. Четыре DVD тома, содержащие эпизоды первого сезона, были выпущены в Японии с 24 апреля 2009 по 25 сентября 2009. Каждый том был первоначально выпущен как пакет издания с ограниченным тиражом, содержащий специальный CD с двумя альтернативными версиями песни «Marukaite Chikyuu», спетой различными персонажами. CD|publisher=Gentosha Comics Inc.|accessdate=23 сентября 2012}} Весь первый сезон был выпущен одним диске 26 сентября 2012. Выпуски дисков были распределены «''Muse''» в Тайване, а затем упакованный в один бокс-сет, выпустившийся впервые в Гонконге, где он был распределён «''Kam & Ronson''». В Соединенных Штатах и Канаде «Funimation Entertainment» объявила 8 января 2010, что они лицензировала первые два сезона «''Хеталии''», несмотря на слухи, что они по сообщениям передали названное в 2009. Полный первый сезон был выпущен 14 сентября 2010 , и был позже повторно упакован со вторым сезоном как единственный выпуск 6 марта 2012 года. Первый выпуск был распределён «''Manga Entertainment''» в Соединённом Королевстве и «''Madman Entertainment''» в Австралии и Новой Зеландии. Озвучка Персонажей 'Главный Персонажи' Японский #Италия и Чибиромано: Дайсукэ Намикава #Германия: Хироки Ясумото #Япония: Хироки Такахаши #Америка: Кацуюки Кониси #Англия/Соединённое Королевство: Нориаки Сугияма #Франция: Масая Оносака #Россия: Ясухиро Такато #Китай: Юки Кайда Английский #Италия: Тодд Хэберкорн #Германия: Патрик Зейтц #Япония: Кристофер Бевинс #Америка: Эрик Вэйл #Англия/Соединённое Королевство: Cкотт Фриман #Франция: Дж. Майкл Татум #Россия: Джерри Джевелл #Китай: Кларин Харп 'Второстепенные Персонажи' Японский #Чибиталия и маленький Австрия: Аки Канада #Священная Римская Империя: Конно Дзюн #Австрия: Акира Сасанумаa #Испания: Гоу Иноуэ #Венгрия: Нэя Митико #Швейцария: Роми Паку #Лихтенштейн: Риэ Кугимия #Пруссия и Эстония: Ацуши Коусака #Литва: Такэути Кэн #Польша: Кокото Танака #Финляндия: Мидзусима Такахиро #Швеция: Кэйко Сакай #Древний Рим: Хозуми Года #Силенд: Ай Орикаса #Маленький Америка и Япония, Кумадзиро: Ай Ивамура Английский #Чибиталия: Брина Паленсиа #Священная Римская Империя: Крис Карсон #Австрия: Чак Хубер #Испания: Давид Троско #Венгрия и маленький Америка: Люси Кристиан #Швейцария: Джон Бургмейер #Лихтенштейн: Черами Ли #Пруссия: Джонатан Брукс #Эстония: Майк МакФарланд #Литва: Джош Грелл #Польша: Райан Бижан #Финляндия: Клинт Бикхэм #Древний Рим: Кристофер Сабат #Силенд: Макси Уайтхед #Маленький Япония, Кумадзиро: Алексис Типтон #Рассказчик: Джейми Марчи #Южный Италия: Ян Синклер Серии Выпуски DVD Модельные листы персонажей Мodel sheet of Germany Hetalia Axis Powers.png|Изображение Германия Мodel sheet of Japan Hetalia Axis Powers.png|Изображение Японии Мodel sheet of North Italy Hetalia Axis Powers.png|Изображение Северного Италии Мodel sheet of England Hetalia Axis Powers.png|Изображение Англии Мodel sheet of America Hetalia Axis Powers.png|Изображение Америки Мodel sheet of Russia Hetalia Axis Powers.png|Изображение России Мodel sheet of France Hetalia Axis Powers.png|Изображение Франции Мodel sheet of China Hetalia Axis Powers.png|Изображение Китая Мodel sheet of Austria Hetalia Axis Powers.png|Изображение Австрии Мodel sheet of Spain Hetalia Axis Powers.png|Изображение Испании Мodel sheet of Poland Hetalia Axis Powers.png|Изображение Польши Мodel sheet of Latvia Hetalia Axis Powers.png|Изображение Латвии Мodel sheet of Estonia Hetalia Axis Powers.png|Изображение Эстонии Мodel sheet of Belarus Hetalia Axis Powers.png|Изображение Беларуси Мodel sheet of Greece Hetalia Axis Powers.png|Изображение Греции Мodel sheet of Chibitalia Hetalia Axis Powers.png|Изображение Чибиталии Мodel sheet of Ancient Rome Hetalia Axis Powers.png|Изображение Античного Рима Отзывы On the week of April 21, 2009, the first DVD volume debuted at number 21 on the Japanese Oricon DVD Ranking, selling 7,494 copies. It rose to number 8 on the week of May 18, 2009 where it sold an additional 8,538 copies, for a total 19,012 copies sold. Additionally, the second DVD volume debuted at number 2, selling 15,943 copies. It fell to number 13 on the week of June 2, 2009 where it sold an additional 6,305 copies. On the week of July 20, 2009, the third DVD volume debuted at number 4, selling 17,163 copies. It fell to number 16 on the week of July 27, 2009 where it sold an additional 5,413 copies. On the week of September 21, 2009, the fourth DVD volume debuted at number 4, selling 17,172 copies. If didn't receive a ranking on the week of September 28, 2009, but sold an additional 4,859 copies. Ссылки Навигация Категория:Сезоны Категория:Первый Сезон